Stuck Like Glue
by Cow Showin Girl
Summary: I suck at summaries. Just read and review. It is a SAKE! :P
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back. And this time I have another SAKE story. I think I might just keep this as a one shot. I'm not real sure yet if I want to continue this. Anyway, here it is. Oh and BTW the characters belong to Ms. Terri Farley.**

**-Cow Showin Girl:) **

Chapter 1:

_I can't believe this is the last day of college for me. And in just one week I will become Mrs. Samantha Ely. I can't wait until me and Jake are finally married. I have my degree to become an FFA (Future Farmer's of America) Teacher at Darton High, and Jen has her degree to become a vet. After four years of high school for me and eight years for Jen we finally made it. Oh, and did I mention, Jen and Darrel are getting married as well but in two months. It's just hard to believe that I'm all grown up._

"Ohmygosh Sam, we did it! We made it through four years of high school and then for you four more years of college and for me eight years! And tomorrow we are graduating then next week is your wedding. You must be so thrilled Sam," said a very excited Jen Kenworthy.

"Yeah Jen, we did do it! I am very thrilled to become Mrs. Samantha Ely," stated Sam.

"Awe, Sam what's wrong?" Jen asked.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything until after the wedding and all, but Jen promise me you won't tell anybody. You have to promise because Jake doesn't even know and I don't want him to know until the honeymoon," Sam said excitedly.

Jen stated very shocked that Sam is making her promise, "Sam, you have my word. We have been best friends forever and have I ever told any of your secrets?"

"No Jen you haven't. And you're right. Anyway, I'm pregnant!" stated a very surprised Sam.

"When? How? Awe, Sam, I'm going to be an aunt! I'm so excited. When did you find out?" Jen shot so many questions.

As Sam started speaking she got the biggest grin on her face, "Jen, you know how, remember the birds and the bees talk? Anyway, well, you remember the weekend I went home to go move into mine and Jake's new house at 3 Rocks Ranch? Well, when we were done….you know the birds and the bees. And I just found out Monday morning."

"Samantha Anne Forester about to be Ely, I can't believe you kept that from me for a whole week."

"Awe…I'm sorry Jen, I just wanted to tell everyone when we got back from the honeymoon, that way they would think I got pregnant then and not before the wedding."

"It's alright Sam. Just promise me the next you get pregnant, you will tell me A.S.A.P."

"I will Jen, now you can't say a word to Jake. Not even Darrel can know. This stays between me and you and when I make the announcement, you have to act surprised. You can't act like you knew before everyone else."

"You have my word Sam. Now, let's get the last day done and over with."

_Sam and Jen got through the last day of college just like they wanted to. At lunch they talked about baby stuff. Sam thought to herself she was graduating tomorrow, going home to live at 3 Rocks Ranch with Jake. Get married next week, and start a family in nine months. All in all, Sam couldn't wait to become Mrs. Samantha Ely._

**Tell me what you think. If you have ever seen the movie Montana Sky, that's where 3 Rocks Ranch comes from. The birds and the bees, hope every young adult has had that talk. I know it wasn't that good. I think I might have rushed the Sam being pregnant thing to fast. Anyway, read and review please.**

**-Cow Showin Girl**:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, normally people don't update twice in a day, but I am. I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow and I don't know if I will be able to update or not. So as you can see I have decided to continue this and not make it a one shot. Also, here's chapter number two. Enjoy!**

**-Cow Showin Girl:)**

Chapter 2:

A week later (wedding day):

_Ohmygosh, it's the morning of the wedding and I'm having morning sickness. Oh this is not good. Not good at all. We can't postpone the wedding either. Jake can't find out about the baby until we are on the way to where ever he's taking me for our honeymoon. What am I going to do! Got it, call Jen. She will know exactly what to do._

"Jen, you need to get over here right now. I have a big problem." said a very cautious Sam.

"I'm on the way, give me five minutes." Jen replied.

"Sam, where are you?" asked Jake.

_Oh gosh, we can't see me like this. What am I going to do! Where in the heck is Jen, she's suppose to be here by now. Ugh I will just have to wing it I guess._

"I'm in the shower (which was very true). Jake you better not come in here; it's against Gram's rules if you do. Don't think I won't tell her if you do." Sam said.

"Are you alright honey? You sounded like you were sick." Jake said nervously.

"Oh, yeah, I'm completely fine Jake, no need to worry about me." Sam stated.

"Alright then, I'm leaving. Bye Sam, I love you."

"Okay, bye Jake, I love you too."

"Jake, where's Sam?" Jen asked when she burst through the door.

"Upstairs in our bedroom, taking a shower why?" Jake asked.

"Nothing, I'm suppose to come over here to help her get ready, I just wanted to know where she was." stated Jen.

"If that's all then, I'm leaving. Bye Jen."

"Bye Jake."

"Jen, you better get up here, fast!" Sam said getting sick once again.

"Uh oh, Sam this is a big problem. I'm not sure if you're even going to make it through everything without someone noticing." Jen said not so matter of factly.

"No dip Captain Obvious." Sam said sarcastically.

"Well let's start getting you ready and we will see how you do, if you get sick in the middle of it, the wedding will be postponed and you will have to make the announcement no matter what."

"Okay fine. Do whatever you have to do to make me like beautiful."

Four hours later at the church:

"Sam, are you alright in there?" Gram asked.

"Yes Gram. Just having those wedding day gitters I guess." Sam replied.

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you. Jake is going to take good care of you; he has ever since you came back from San Francisco." Gram said.

"Awe, Gram, don't cry. I know he will take care of me, like you said, he has since I came back from Aunt Sue's." Sam said getting all sad.

"Oh there starting the march, I better go find my seat. Bye Sam. I love you so much." Gram said.

"I love you to Gram." Sam replied.

_When the I do's came it was hard for Sam to see Jake's face because of all the crying she was doing. When the preacher announced the newly wedded couple, all Sam could do was smile wide at her new name. The reception went just the way they planned for it to go. As they danced to the song 'You're Still the One' by: Shania Twain Sam cried and Jake held her to him. When the song was over, he kissed her and hugged her again. All Sam could think was she has the best husband in the world._

**I know, I know. That chapter wasn't my best. But I just winged it. I couldn't think of what to type so I just put what made since together. Read and review please.**

**-Cow Showin Girl:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey guys, I'm back with chapter 3. Alright I know some of you guys are getting confused, Jen and Sam finished college at the same time because Jen is just so smart she didn't need al them years so she went the same amount as Sam. This will become a song-fic towards the ending of it. Last thing, I gave Sam and Jake the ranch name of 3 Rocks Ranch because everyone uses Three Ponies Ranch or Riverbend so I decided to change it up a bit. If you don't like that then you don't have to read my story. So you like? Don't like? Let me know please. Just to let you know, I won't be able to update tomorrow, Wednesday, or Thursday, I will be lucky to if I can on Friday. I can't update because of school and softball. Anyway, here you go, and I hope you like.**

**-Cow Showin Girl:)**

Chapter 3:

"Sam are you ready to go to the airport?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, give me a second."

_Sam had made it through the whole wedding and reception without getting sick again. The plus to that was no one noticed that she was pregnant. Now the tuff part, how do I tell Jake, without him getting mad at me for not telling him sooner? Oh well, might as well tell him now and get it done and over with._

"Jake, before we leave, I have something to tell you." Sam said.

"Alright, what is it Sam?"

"I'm pregnant. I just found out last Monday. Surprise!" Sam said weakly.

_Jake just looked at her like he couldn't believe she didn't tell him sooner._

"Jake? Hello? Are you okay? Don't be mad. I wanted it to be a surprise to you. If I told you before the wedding, it would have ruined it." Sam said all upset now.

"Sam honey, I'm not mad. I could never be mad. I love the fact that you wanted it to be a surprise and all, but you should've told me when you found out. Something could have happened to you or the baby. I'm excited to finally be a dad."

"Jake, I'm sorry. I know what the possibilities were, but that's what I had Jen for."

"I love you Sam, but we need t o get going."

"I love you too Jake, are you going to tell me where you plan on taking me?"

"Nope, you surprised me, now I get to surprise you." Jake said with a sly grin on his face.

"I guess that's fine." Sam said with a sheepish grin.

**Yes, I know, this chapter sucked. You don't have to review on this one if you don't have to. I just winged stuff together with this chapter like I did with the second chapter. **

**-Cow Showin Girl:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back and ready to get as many chapters as I can get posted this weekend. Now I know I haven't been giving you guys my very best. And I know that's not fair to you guys, so from now on, I'm going to try to do the very best that I can with it, also, I apologize for it. I might sometimes space out and take the story in a different direction, but some stuff has went down lately and I have been thinking more about that then the story. Once again I am truly sorry. So enough with that, here's chapter 4.**

**-Cow Showin Girl:)**

**Chapter 4:**

**Jakes thoughts:**

_Man, I really do hope she likes this. I mean come on seriously, who would not want to spend two weeks in Montana, under a big sky? She's just going to love the ranch we are staying at, if I know Sam well enough, she won't want to leave when we have to come back home. His thoughts made a U-Turn on him and then he started to think about the baby. Oh buddy, I'm excited to finally be a dad. I hope it's a boy, I know she probably wants a girl, but I want a boy. But, if it is a girl, I'm okay with that to. _

**Sam's thoughts:**

_I want to know soo bad what we are going to be doing in Montana. Jake won't tell me because he's just a stubborn mule like that. He knows that I have always wanted to come here since I was a little girl. Sam's thoughts then did the same thing Jake's did, they took a U-Turn on her and she started to think about the baby. Well, I'm so glad I finally told Jake about this little feller. As Sam thought about the baby, she started to rub her belly that was starting to turn into a little bump. I hope it's a boy, I know Jake is probably wanting a girl, but when I have a daughter, I want her to have a big brother to protect her. Oh well, if it's a girl, I'm fine with that too._

When Jake looked over, he noticed Sam rubbing her belly, "Sam, is something wrong?"

"Oh what Jake, sorry I wasn't listening, I was actually thinking about the baby. No nothing's wrong." Was Sam's reply.

"I was just thinking about the baby too Sam."

"You were?" she asked shocked.

"Well yeah, it's my baby to. Anyway, I was thinking about how I'm finally going to be a dad and how I want it to be a boy. I know you probably want it to be a girl, but I'm fine with either one."

"Jake, I was thinking about that too. Expect I was thrilled to the fact that I'm going to be a mom. I want it to be a boy to you silly goose."

"Well, now that we both know we want it to be a boy, we can start talking about picking a name for if it's a boy and a name if it's a girl."

"Good idea Jake, I was thinking more along the lines for Andrew Jacob for the boy. I haven't thought much about a girl name yet."

"What about Karlie Samantha? It's a good thing you thought of a boy name Sam, because I like Andrew Jacob."

"I like it Jake, Karlie Samantha. It's cute, and I like the fact that it either one have one of our names as the middle name."

"Now that we have names settled, I'm going to take a nap."

"Hey now so am I, I also need a good pillow Jake." Sam said with a big grin.

"Come here Sam."

_As Sam laid her head on Jake's shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her like the old protective Jake would do. They both soon fell asleep thinking about their child, and how much they loved each other._

**Well, I hope that was some what better than what I have been writing lately. Silly goose? Haha, that's one of the favorite sayings that I like to say so I thought it felt right where it was. How about the names, you guys like them? Please review!**

**-Cow Showin Girl:)**


End file.
